In operation, the various components of the integrated circuit or the various integrated circuits or chips of the structure release heat. However, this released heat limits the power of the integrated circuit or circuits and consequently their performance, which is particularly critical in certain applications, such as for example telephony applications.
Furthermore, the intensity of the heat and the heat flows are not uniform inside of the structure, and numerous thermal obstacles, such as for example materials with a low thermal conductivity, and/or the integrated circuits themselves, limit the dissipation of heat from the structure.